my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne
Daphne is a nimph living at the Magical Dimension and Cherry Blossom's older sister. Personality Despite the fact that there is a constant aura of mystery and secrets about her, Daphne was a kind and loving woman, and a devoted sister to Bloom (she willingly sacrificed herself for her younger sister), to whom she acts as a guardian spirit of sorts, guiding her through her troubles with both her magic and adventures, telepathically communicating with Bloom if she has any trouble. Daphne is not quite emotionless, though often she is portrayed as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Although, Daphne can reveal her more playful side. when Bloom asks about the location of the ancient Book of Sirenix to Daphne, she is seen losing her calm demeanor out of concern for her little sister, since the dark spell that the Ancestral Witches had placed on Sirenix caused her to become a disembodied spirit and she feared that Bloom might suffer the same fate as herself. Bloom had used her Sirenix wish to have Daphne fully restored to her physical body. Daphne and Bloom were finally able to touch each other. This means that Daphne is finally free to live on her home world with her parents and little sister at last and she is no longer bound to Lake Roccaluce or the source of Sirenix. Skills As one of the nine legendary Nymphs of Magix, as well as the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame before Bloom and a Sirenix fairy, Daphne is a very powerful fairy. Despite having relinquished the role of the Keeper of the Dragon Flame to Bloom, Daphne still appeared to have retained some of its powers, as her magic was shown to be fire-based like her younger sister: throwing powerful blasts of heat energy, generating fireballs and fire-based force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, and even summoning dragons and explosions of varying intensities. She has a mask that is seen to have some magical powers such as showing Bloom what Domino looked like before the Ancestral Witches destroyed it. With it, she can see Domino as it was before the witches destroyed her realm. As the Nymph of Domino, she is able to wield all elements. Relationships Family King Oritel and Queen Marion They are Daphne's parents and the three seem to share a close relationship. Love Interests Thoren Thoren is Sky's cousin and Daphne's boyfriend turned husband. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life In "Love Conquers Everything", Daphne is present when Bloom asks the Lord of Order to speak to her family and friends about her decision of staying in Equestria. Cherry also says to Daphne she wants her to be her best mare in her wedding with Big Mac. Apple Wedding Daphne, along with her family and the Winx, comes to Equestria to attend Cherry's wedding with Big McIntosh. Apple Born While not making an appearance, it seems she was allowed to go see Cherry's foal. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Another World Characters